


I'm with the Band

by Pandaabeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Band, M/M, in which derek is boring, in which stiles is brandon urie, musician!stiles, or patrick stump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/Pandaabeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is a lead singer and he always has to keep a look out for his favourite fans. Cora loves this band it's her favourite, which is why Derek is always stuck taking her time and time again. It's not his fault he's a wicked big brother.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Or the one where Derek doesn't want to be /that guy/ but he's sooo that guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are those leather?

**Author's Note:**

> I knooow I should be finishing my other story but human Aus man they get to you.  
> No beta sorry sorry~

Five, he’s seen this band play a total of five times. Why? Because he was a really awesome big brother. And his sisters were actual demons, and his mother might be Satan. Every single holiday Cora gets tickets to this band. “Howling! At the Moon” (who even uses an exclamation point in a title?)was playing yet again a town or so away from them which really? Screw the fact that they live in California why couldn’t they live somewhere in Canada bands never tour Canada. Anyway it was his fifth time at one of their concerts in the past fifteen months but it was his first time actually making it into the crowd. All other events had been standing room only, which Derek hated, especially that one time they drove all the way to L.A, and it was pouring rain.

Now however for Christmas last year, Cora had gotten tickets from their parents to a sitting concert in San Fran and they had front row seats. During the first two opening acts Derek was already thinking of ways to get kicked out, or hoping that maybe one of the pyrotechnics would blow up and they could all leave. OR cause a fire, arson was looking pretty good right then.

“They’re coming on!” His sister’s excited whisper from his left brought his eyes up from his phone where he was in a fierce battle with Laura on words with friends, the bitch had just used his triple word he was aiming for.

“And you’ve seen them like eight times now.”

“But they keep getting better!” Derek sighed, resigned to his fate when the heavy strum of bass filled the hall and the crowd went wild. It was a fimilar tune a song he could sing with no lyric sheet and he had heard thousands of times. It was one of their older songs and one of Cora’s favourites. The lights stayed low as a soft and grudgingly (and Derek would deny it) sultry voice started singing the memorable lyrics. It took Derek by shock, he’d been to the lives but never this close, never close enough to basically feel the voice in his bones. And fuck what a voice.

The song ended quickly far too quickly because the voice stopped. But that was ok becasuse then the lead singer started talking. The lights were still pretty low and Derek couldn’t quite make out all the figures on the stage.

“Helloooooo San Francisooooo!! Thanks for showing up! We’re Howling! At the Moon. Exclamation mark totally emphasized. We’re stoked to be back in Cali! I don’t know if you all know this but we’re from here so it’s nice to be semi-close to our home towns. I guess for those of you that it’s your first time here, I’ll get with introducing all of us first! Alright! So the lovely to my right is our bassist Jackson, resident pretty boy and asshole.” A spotlight was shining just to the right of the stage. The blond with perfect teeth, perfect hair and all over perfectness rolled his eyes. “I’m joking, ok so I’m not joking he’s a dick anywayyy moving on! Jackson say hi.”

“Hey.” Derek was pretty sure a few of the girls behind him swooned straight off their chairs.

“Next up we'll swing to the back to our drummer. Issac baby! I know isn’t he adorable, if I could roll him up in a little ball I totally would put him in my pocket and all that.” The curly haired youth was blushing from behind his drum set, a blush that could be seen all through his body as he was quite shirtless.

“Stiles.” The boy practically whined in embarrassment. Even Derek whose face was still completely still had to admit it was adorable.

“Alright and the third to our little powwow is Scotty boy! Oh man Scott can you believe we’re back in LA I remember when we were in first year high school and band was mandoratory. Holy shit were we bad! Dude we were like the worst and a few short years later and we’re up here playing for these wicked people. Remember how we got our name, Howling!  We watched way too many shitty movies, I mean Teen Wolf let’s get real holy shit-“

“Stiles?” The man holding the guitar was smiling a huge goofy grin and looking ever so fond at the still darkened part of the stage. 

“Huh?”

“Breathe.” The brunette shook his head floppy hair brushing past bright puppy dog eyes. The got the crowd laughing in an inside joke that completely flew right over his head.

“Oh ok ok right! Anyway last and I hope not least I’m Stiles! We’re Howling! At the Moon and this is ‘The first time I saw you, you were under a blue one’” Drums kicked off the start of the new song but Derek was frozen.

The lead singer was apparently young, maybe eighteen tops and lithe; all limbs and sleek lines and had the face and voice of a baby angel but those pants, jesus Christ those pants were SINFUL.

“How did he even get into those?”

“They paint them on.” Derek tore his eyes from the spectacle in front of him to his sister with an intelligent ‘huh’. “His pants, they’re painted on.” And damnit if Derek didn’t want to just peel them off.

The rest of the concert passed pretty idly, Derek fascinated every time the lead singer –Stiles- would bend over to pick up a bottle of water. Or dance and wave his hips around when he really got into a song, or whenever his absolutely pornographic mouth would wrap his lips around the tip of the microphone or even when he stood there and just fucking existed.

And shit. Derek was becoming a fanboy. Fast


	2. Curly Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another road trip for Derek and Cora with an In and Out Pit Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop won't stop  
> help me

So maybe he had downloaded (bought off itunes thank you) all of Howling!’s Albums. Maybe he had listened to all of them on repeat while he worked out. Perhaps he even picked out of a few that describe his life perfectly. But it was all in retrospect really since he was currently grumbling through another car ride with his sister; this one an overnight trip to Vegas. It was a pretty long trip as these things go, and he would’ve never agreed to going if it wasn’t the beginning of spring break and his parents hadn’t just given him a new car. Secretly he would’ve gone anyway if he was being honest but Derek was currently in a state of absolute denial.

“Der, can we get food first? I’m starving and we don’t have to check into the hotel until 7.” Cora was whiny, Derek was anxious and starving so he agreed. There was no way to they could be late to this concert, it was a midnight one, it was even a full moon tonight. To say Derek was expecting to be fun was an understatement.

“Fine, fine.” He punched the button on his phone and growled out “Food” Luckily there was an ‘In and Out’ on the next exit.  Thanks Siri.

They order enough food to feed at least four people, but they’ve been driving all day and they were both starving. Cora was already seated at a booth at the far corner while Derek waited for there order.

“Oh man I’m starving!” A jovial voice slumped up beside him right as his food was slumped down. Derek’s not sure why he did it, call it an act of good will if you would but he held out a pack of curly fries of the three that he’d ordered for himself-what he was hungry.

He almost choked as he turned to walk away. The absolutely pornographic moan caught him off guard and he turned to face the man that had commandeered his curly fries. And hell, it was him it was Stiles. Just Christ what were the chances of the guy he’d been virtually stalking for the past couple of months be there just making those sounds.

“I love curly fries, you’re my fucking hero. I’ve been stuck in a bus for like ten hours and I couldn’t sleep because my best friend was skyping his girlfriend, then got into a verbal fight with this other jackass and shit. Oh god these are good.” Another moan and Derek had to hold on to his tray extra hard because what was his life. “Thanks for these you’re a life saver seriously. Dude just here, if you every want to see like ANY band backstage just shit use these ok? They’re work on any concert of a popular artist from like the last fifteen years. Shit man these friesssssss.”

Derek hadn’t moved once, hadn’t said a single word during Stiles’ tirade, couldn’t say anything. Not even as the guy hopped right out of the restaurant hand clenching the packet of fries. He flopped into his seat across from Cora and mindlessly ate his burger, he wasn’t even that hungry anymore. He’d just given the object of his big fat gay fan crush a packet of curly fries. Did that count as a date? Derek is saying it did and he doesn’t even try to enjoy a trip on his denial river. Not that any will know or he’d even be believed. Hell Erica would laugh at him for years.

I mean there’s no way he could tell Erica, because she was the **only** one who knows about his secret obsession as she called it. Meaning if he told her she would just **know** that he had the most uncomfortable and awkward boner right now. Sitting across from his little sister, ugh.

His fucking life.

* * *

 

“Hey that was quick!”

“Stilinski gimme those.”

“Guys something broke Stiles. He actually let you take his curly fries. Is he broken? Scott he’s so broken.” As if waking up from a trance Stiles snatched his precious cargo back from Jackson’s grabby hands.

“Give me those back.” He pulled them close to his chest with a little smile.

“Who is it oh my god?” Scott was all up in Stiles face. His best friend looked at him eagerly. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it. He'd been travelling with these guys for way to long, have known them all for way too long.

“Shit dude, it was him.”

“Oh god here he goes.” Everyone in the bus ignored Jackson’s Jackassery totally immune.

“You mean the guy from the California concerts? What did you call him that one time?” Scott looked up to the ceiling in thought his brown hair flopping around his face.

“Sourwolf.” Isaac supplied, Stiles glared at him, traitor.

“No no listen! It was no big deal, I walked in because I was you know starving.” He ignored the grumbles that they knew, he had been complaining for almost an hour. “So I walk in to order some curly fries and he’s just sitting there! All biceps and rippling pectorals. So I flounce up,” flounce was such a great word. “and I’m all like I’m starving!” Stiles grabbed a fry from the package he was clutching, he was definitely still hungry. “And he just HANDS ME HIS FRIES! Who does that, who just hands over curly morsels of gold to a stranger.” He took a deep breath after his rant.

“Maybe he recognized you.” His red hoodie moved as he shrugged.

“I doubt it, he’s been to like eight of our concerts and he’s only been in the crowd once. I doubt he even likes our music. He didn’t even say anything! Not even after I handed him some of those vip passes we got from Sony like last month. Nothing just sat there frowning and completely... ugh sourwolfish!" 

“Heh, sucks man.” Scott was the only one who replied, that’s why Scott was his favourite.

“Yea, I’m going to go to my bunk and cry into my curly fries.”

“Try not to write anything if those are the rhymes you’re going to be snickering about.” Stiles immediately caught himself. Heck he was snickering, damnit. Damnit it all and damn sourwolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story needs to get out of my life. So I'm just going to type and hope quality will come out.  
> It hasn't


	3. Full moon's Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another concert. But this one is a lot more personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm in the mood for more of this story. Soo here it is??!

 

The moon was full but hung low in the sky as they left the hotel. Cora was dressed in black a vast difference from her usually bright wardrobe. The concert they were going to was pretty much invite only. Only a hundred tickets had been sold, and only to the members of the fanclub, which Derek would die before admitting he’d bought a membership to a month prior. How else was he  to make sure to get these tickets for Cora, right... Right. Anyway they were planning to arrive early. It was a standing concert and Cora wanted to be so close to the stage she could see ‘Isaac’s sweet drip on his snare.’ Derek wasn’t complaining as he wanted to be close enough to see if Stile’s pants were actually only paint.

So they waited in line. Derek idly wondered if those passes Stiles had used early would work to get them in faster but he decided against it. Cora’s birthday was coming up soon and meeting the band well she would freak. If their birthday’s happened to be days apart well then all the better.

It was a small underground club, that if they weren’t in the middle of the Strip Derek would call skeevy. But as it were as they were ushered inside it was really chic. Small, with glass lining the bar, and beautiful red walls and a dark shine to all the wood accents. Very interview with a vampire but still very nice.

There was no barrier between the stage and where the crowd would be, just a little thin rope that could be easily crossed. But there was a hulking secret guard that almost towered over Derek. All in all it was a very intimate venue. Which if Derek had done his research (he has) that means there would be at least one acoustic song and that made him prematurely weak in the knees.

“Thanks for this bro. Seriously.” His sister hugged him. Then the lights dimmed so slightly, but looking at his watch Derek noted it was only eleven the show wasn’t scheduled to start for another hour. Someone cleared their throat into the microphone.

“So hey.” The voice was small and almost shy as the object of Derek’s lust tripped, literally tripped over a cord onto the stage. “Wow, smooth Stilinski.” It wasn’t said into the mic but the whisper was heard enough that some of the crowd that had already arrived chuckled. “I know I’m early, but I get really nervous every time we do this so is it ok if I just like chill with you guys?” A resounding ‘YES’ came from the crowd and Derek felt himself nodding eagerly before returning his expression to stoic. “Alright, Alright, cool. I’m just going to sit here and talk. Idk I figure since you guys are like our biggest fans you know that talking is what I do?” He took a seat in the middle of the stage, but on the edge. Like literally right in front of him. If Derek reached his arm out he could probably touch his leg.

“Oh wow hey dude.” Shit, Derek froze. Cora was looking between the singer and Derek back and forth.

“Hi.” Thank merciful fuck that his voice didn’t crack. It was bad enough the object of his new fanboy attraction was within blowjob distance he didn’t need to sound like a needy teenager shit he was a twenty-three year old grown man.

“Dudes, this guy totally saved my life. I ran into in and out and I was on my last bed seriously I was about to keel over any second and then this guy just hands me his fries!”

\--

“And I admit that he could’ve been some crazy killer  I mean look at his intense broody eyebrows but any guy who gives me curly fries has to be a pretty dec’ guy right?” Stiles was rambling, he knew he was rambling. But what exactly did you expect from him when he was sitting smack in front of tall hot and built like a Grecian god? He would’ve never expected the guy to be at his Vegas concert, especially not front row and centre with a shorter and gorgeous brunette. “ So dude who’re you here with tonight? Did your pretty girlfriend drag you here?”

“I’m his sister! Ew, just to clarify I’m single!” Stiles threw his head back and laughed when he saw, the guy who’s name he really needed, roll his eyes.

“Great I’ll tell Isaac, he has a thing for petite brunettes. I go for  more of the strong and wildly threatening type.” Stiles looked around and saw a lot more people joining into the club. When it had only been about 20 a few minutes ago it was nearing around 50 or so people. “I’m going to get going now. I hope you enjoy the show. Oh but wait!” Stiles sunk down to the floor and was surprised that the guy was only an inch or two taller than him. “Can you guys howl?”

“Well we live on a wolf preserve we were pretty much raised by wolves.” Broody guy didn’t say anything and looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

“Oh really? Can you give us a howl then? Eh Alpha?”

-

Derek wasn’t sure what did it. Was it the proximity of Stiles. Or maybe how the boys eyes shown gold rather than the brown he thought they were. Or maybe it was the pout at Derek’s continued silence.

“Bro do it! It will be fun.” Or perhaps Cora’s insistent.

 “Fine. I’ll do it, but only if it’s both of us. I’ll feel weird going solo.” But somehow he agreed.

“On three?” There was a cheeky grin on the lead singers attractive face. “One Two Three.”

Derek pulled in a deep breath and threw his head back, giving in to the loud howls his family had used to wrangle their packs. He tapered off as he heard his own voice feedback on the speakers deep and growly with Cora’s voice mingled in like the sound of home.

“Fuck, that was hot.” The sentence was whispered but Derek caught it because he was paying super close attention to Stiles. Then the singer was racing off as he mumbled about getting ready. But Derek was too busy trying to fight his blush. Damn.

This was no longer just a fanboy crush, this was full out writing names on notebook level. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I want this to go. As always taking suggestions!


	4. Reptile Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties, everyone is super cute (except Jackson, he's a dick).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some great suggestions and I'm pretty sure I'm going to try and use all of them! If you guys have any suggestions of bringing the boys back into town in some way throw them at me!

The concert was brilliant. Well let’s be real it wasn’t flawless, but it was perfect. Derek actually found himself quirking a smile when Stiles tripped on the lyrics of Reptile Republic, and Jackson reemed on the brunet while the lead singer laughed and laughed. Then proceeded to tell a story of the band at the zoo and Jackson having a ‘harry potter speaks parsel tongue’ moment in the reptile sanctuary. There were other small things that made it great, like the acoustic version of their first single “Purple is the colour of Heartache and Wolfsbane” which, Cora definitely cried during. It was emotional and funny and,

“Fucking wicked!” The band was finishing up signing autographs as one by one the fans left. A single limited edition poster with all the bands signatures hand written in front of them. The guitarist Scott, who Derek knew (due to many internet hours) was Stiles best friend, asked Cora how she thought the show was.

“How about you?” Derek jolted when he realized Stiles was talking to him. He stared at the sweat wet hair that stuck up in a decidedly sexy way, to the warm amber eyes, down to the white nearly see through shirt the brunet was wearing. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way the boy’s chest moved with every breath or the drip of sweat that slid down the side of his neck. Derek wanted to **lick it off**. He coughed lightly shaking himself and shrugged.

“You were a little flat during “Momma and the Enemy” and the fact you didn’t play “Full moons Call” was a huge short sight, but overall...” Another shrug, as Derek passed down his poster for the other members to sign but he really didn’t care about them.

“Huh.” Derek felt bad instantly as the lead singer closed off from him and moved on to the next person in line. Shit he was such an idiot. He literally just told the guy he was lusting over that he was inadequate at his profession. Way to go Hale, how to compliment a heart throb by insulting them. Good great, embarrassment had he was ready to go home, only stopping when he bumped into a blushing Cora.

“Gosh, thanks!” She wasn’t the only one blushing. The curly haired blond, Isaac, drummer of the band was also blushing a hand behind his head in a sheepish move. “I’ve never really thought any one even heard me.”

“Yea, well I do and I think it’s great, you should definitely have a solo some time.”

“Cora.” Derek’s voice cut into their conversation with a knife. Cora frowned deeply at her brother, before lighting up into a smile again and turning to Isaac.

“My –brother- is being impatient and making me leave. It’s been great talking to you, and yea you’re really great, and you’re band too and-“ She was mumbling and she was actually greatful that her brother had dragged her away, but that didn’t stop her from yelling. “Bye!” Quickly as they left the line and the club.

\--

“Soo Isaac, who was that fan you were talking to? Hmmm?” Scott was sitting on the bench next to the his blond friend. They had meet in their first year of College. Also the only year they had completed, unlike the other members of their band, and had become quick friends. “She was cute!”

“S-Scott stop oh my god. You know we’re not allowed to fraternize with fans!”

“I don’t know Isaac, I’d be pretty down with fraternizing with her.” Isaac leaped from the chair and tackled Jackson who had winked at him as he carefully dodged away and onto his bunk. “I mean if I was so desperate I needed to search for a hot piece of ass during our concerts.”

“Lyds will actually kill you for that.”

“We’re not even exclusive, she won’t care that I’m checking out some chick we probably won’t even see again.”

“No she’d kill you for your sexism, she doesn’t give a shit about you sexually. Annd I don’t know Isaac,” Scott turned around slowly to face the blond who was still sprawled comfortable on the floor from his fall. “`You don’t get to see the crowd too often, but she’s been front row  in every concert in Cali.”

“What really?”

“Well yea she’s Stile’s sourwolf’s sister. Figured he was bringing her there.”

“Why do you know that?” Scott and Jackson looked at each other in a rare moment of agreeing. Sometimes, aka most of the time their band mates were idiots.

“She literally said so, as she was leaving. God. Do none of you idiots listen.”

“Shut up Jackson.” So much for Jackson and Scott’s new found companionship. Isaac gave Scott the a small shy smile, so unlike the fiendish grin he shows when on stage.

“He said we should’ve played ‘Full Moon’s Call’ I told you guys it would’ve fit the set!” The shout alerted the memebrs from their conversation.

“Stilinski what the hell are you talking about?” Jackson snapped around to actually look over his bunk. He’d been relaxing trying to partially ignore the other people in the bus. But when Stiles talked he had to look over, the singer had been relatively silent since they finished their set and started back on the road.

“Uh uh the guy! Shit why don’t I know his name. Anyway Sourwolf said we should’ve played Full Moon’s Call in our set and that I was flat during ‘Momma and the Enemy’.” The van went silent at that. For the same reason Stiles had been silent since they left the venue. He was shocked, and confused.

“That’s Scott’s solo song, you literally do back up for two lines in the bridge.” Jackson finally cut in hesitantly.

“Yea, I know!” A shit eating grin stretched across Stile’s face. There’s only three type of people who listen that closely to the back up singers during a song like that. Creepy stalkers, bored critics, or a fan there for just Stiles. Since Stiles was factoring how hot the guy was, and his general interest in other songs there was no way he was a critic or a stalker, stalkers aren’t that hot right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, there's that! A little more band interaction, a little socially awkward Derek, a lot of Jackson and Isaac being perfect creatures and some really badly named made up song names for the band. "Reptile Republic." Jackson plssssss.


	5. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale's get together for dinner, and the Band are in needed of a much deserved break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll put a warning for slurs. Uhh besides that enjoy. I'm also sorry the chapters are super short :).

 

Derek was such a stalker. It wasn’t just that though. He knew he was a stalker, by now he’d accepted it. His creepy levels were on par with his Uncle Peter's, he got it. But this was worse than stalking but he didn’t know how to stop. Not that he really wanted to. To put things is perpective, he spent a good portion of his saturday night trying to uncover the whereabouts of the Band's home town. And more importantly Stile's actually name, since it was obvious that Stile's was a stage name. It just didn't make sense, there was no way that there was no personal information on them. They were famous. But even after long hours it was no use. So Derek chose another plan of action

. -

Her brother was acting weird. Well weirder than usual. I mean a twenty-three year old who continuously took his little sister to concerts and lived at home, never dated and was the definition of anti-scoial he was pretty weird anyway. But this was downright strange. He started to wake up early, on days when he didn’t have work. He started to actively work out, not just indulge in what he needed for his job. He was always running, and his body care! Honestly Cora was worried, what male took that much time priming and trimming and over all just caring about his body hair. Just last week she had caught him trimming his chest! So there were either two things going on right now. Her brother had a girlfriend, or he was going crazy. Cora was under good authority as a little sister, that her brother has always been crazy so this was something else.

“So who is she?” Cora smirked.

“Wh-what?” Of course she asked at dinner. On a Sunday, when the whole family was gathered. Even Aunt Angus who was approaching her ninety-sixth birthday was there. Half in and out of the conversations and sometimes fully asleep.

“You have finally have a girlfriend right? You’ve been acting strange.” Derek balked, he was not. Just because he was trying to take better care of himself so that the gorgeous lead singer of Howling! Would notice him some more next time. Besides good self-care wasn’t strange!

“Okay, one well no. I don’t have a girlfriend, two I’m not strange and three what did that ‘finally’ mean? I’m great single. ” Fantastic even, he hated people, people disliked him, it was win-win.

“Maybe it’s not a girlfriend yet. Derek do you have a crush?” And there’s Laura! If it wasn’t bad enough that Cora was teasing him, Laura was actually hell spawn.  Her teasing, and pranks and over all big sisterness has ruined Derek's life since he was born. Not only was she the oldest, but she was moved out, engaged to some older rich dude that Derek had never met and, and to make matters worse she was lined up to take over the family company. Which she mercilessly rubbed in Derek’s face. Even if he didn’t want to be an architect. It just got worse considering, he started blushing. His face red hot in embarrassment.

“Nothing is wrong with me. I don’t have a crush on some girl. I don’t have a girlfriend. Can we drop it.” He didn’t quite ask it like a question, and his sisters and even his little brother and cousins looked ready to comment.

“Enough teasing Derek.” His mother’s voice wrung over the table firmly. Derek even at his age could say his mom was the best.

“Well obviously there’s no girl.” Everyone’s heads turned towards Aunt Agnus as she woke from her mid meal nap. “The boys a flaming homosexual!” Silence covered the table as Derek’s face burned red. It would take exactly three seconds before-

Just kidding it took just one before his whole family was laughing at his expense. Derek slid down his chair and tried to hide. He knew his family would support him, his cousin Terry was currently on his second honeymoon with his husband but his family was just so embarrassing sometimes. But he’d been pretty much single and forever alone. Now that his family could tease him about it, they wouldn’t let up.

Damn.

-

“I’m tired.”

“Same.”

“Ditto”

“Ditto doesn’t work after the second time someone agrees.”

“Whatever I’m agreeing with you jackass. I’m exhausted.” The red head looked around at the group in front of her. They were parked somewhere for the night, straddling some state line or another. They were finishing up a set of gigs through the south east coast and her boys were losing momentum.

They weren’t the party type of some bands, or even a long winded and timed band to be on the road this long. They played music because they loved it, which is why they had so many lives even though they’ve only technically been anything other than small town for a year and half. She sighed and sat down crossing her legs. They had a few more stops already booked. Another solid week of shows as the travelled the southern border but she thought hard. They deserved a break.

It showed in the way Stiles regressed to wearing at least three layers of shirts. Isaac had curled into a ball in his bunk the first chance he got. Scott being glued to his phone or his computer whenever they weren’t actively practicing or playing. And the way Jackson looked at her with nothing more then exhaustion.  Her boys needed something.

“I think, we should go home for a week.” She hide a laugh behind her phone as the four boys perked up like a group of puppies.  “Yea we’ll finish the last few stops. Park the bus in L.A and head home for a week.” Their smiles made her happy in her decision. When she had taken this position as their manager, rather than finishing her education into her masters she did so with little regret. She had her Bachelors already and she was only twenty. She could wait to complete her career goals later. For now it was her job to make sure her friends got the chance they deserved. “A week and a half, take the extra days to write some new material. Sound good.”

“We can do one more week right guys?” Stiles was bouncing in his chair. His edgy always moving hyperactivity back in full force.

“One more week until home”

“One more week until Allison”

“One more week of rocking the casbah before I can sleep in my own bed. Yes yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss.” Stiles fist pumped so hard he fell to the ground.

She was managing a bunch of idiots, but at least they were her idiots.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home time for our favourite boy band next chapter. What fun that shall be!


	6. Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills, home to many towns, Derek Hale and apparently the man of his dreams. Also, what even is twitter.

Home sweet home! 

Stiles dropped his bag just inside the door and shucked off his shoes. He was finally home. His dad was probably at the station but it was just after six in the morning and the brunet just wanted a nap as soon as possible. In his own bed, it would be magical. As he dropped into his familiar bed, and swore someone whispered abracadabra beecause /magic./

When he woke up, he was ravenous and low and behold there was no food. Stiles wasn’t particularly surprised by that though. His father wasn’t the best at cooking (read: he burnt water) so unless Stiles was home there was little to no food at all. Hopefully Melissa had kept her promise to feed the overworked sheriff. With a quick note to his dad saying he was home and would bring dinner he jumped into his old blue jeep. Punched the gas a little too hard on the reverse and ventured to the store.

Somewhere around the vegetable section, just after passing Ms.Parsons who asked about college and Jenny Qui who shyly asked for a picture Stiles was enraptured by tight jeans and a illegally hot ass. It was when the person said ass belonged to turn around Stiles nearly choked on air. Mr.Hot-guy-from-concert also known as Sourwolf was right there. In Stiles hometown grocery store, looking at what apparently were organic eggplants. Now the question was does he talk to him or? Yea like hell Stiles was letting this opportunity slide by.

 

* * *

 

Derek drove to the next town. Well technically since his family’s house was in the middle of the preserve they were on the cusp of two towns in Beacon County. Beacon hills happened to be the bigger one, and the one they didn’t visit too often. Unless they had to get certain things, like eggplant for his moms lasagna or fresh fish, or basically anything that didn’t come in a can. So there he was making the monthly trip because he needed to escape his family. Especially since they locked on to his personal life like a heat seeking missile.

He was debating the value of Japanese cabbage versus red cabbage when he felt someone staring at him. As vain as it sounded he was pretty used to being stared at more so since he actively started working out. It did however will him to choose the regular American grown cabbage as a quick reliable choice and move on to his shopping. Except that he was stopped, by an all too familiar voice.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Silence stretched, as Derek took in the celebrity in front of him. Stiles in the flesh less than a twenty minute drive from his front door. Which was only thirty paces and fourteen steps from his bed. He was more than certain his ears were on fire with how red they must be.

“Like what, surrounded by food?” Of course the first thing out of his mouth was something idiotic and sarcastic as shit. Why was it, he could charm his way out of a parking or speeding ticket four times out of five but turned into a raging dickwad whenever faced with anyone he found attractive.

“Exactly!” He felt better though when a bright smile lit up the younger man’s face. There were no leather pants, and too tight shirts anywhere near the usually scantily clad singer wore. The outfit change was enough to do a double take, there were ill fitting jeans, a plaid button up on top of a shirt with words Derek couldn’t read all of. But there were still those unmistakable amber eyes, plump distracting lips, and now that he was close enough he could see every one of the moles that he’d only seen in photos. “So uh, buying vegetables huh?”

“Yea. Uh, making lasagna.” Wow this conversation was stilted. It was like neither of them had ever spoken to another person before. While that made sense for Derek as he was the definition of anti-social, but Stiles was literally a rockstar.

“I love lasagna, I think I’ll make some for my dad tonight. I’m actually home, right now. Wow! Don’t like put that on twitter or anything. I don’t want stalkers, I shouldn’t have enough told you. Not that I think you’re a stalker or anything!” Nervous laughter escaped the younger man, and Derek couldn’t help but like him more.

“I uh, I don’t even have twitter.” Stupid, actually dumb. IF Derek had his way he would push his cart at the random lady that had been staring at them for the past minute (probably looking to get the lettuce they were blocking with their conversation,) and grab Stiles by the face and lick him in the mouth. Which was a really weird way of describing kissing, but Derek’s subconscious was a really weird place.

“That's just wrong. You should have twitter! And when you get Twitter, I’ll totally follow you. My twitter is HowlingStilesS Just like tag me in a tweet or something. Like ‘Hey! It’s sourwolf! Remember that time we looked at vegetables together.’ Annnnd I totally just called you sourwolf outside of my head. Wow I’m sorry I only call you that because I don’t actually know you’re name and the first time I saw you, you looked really angry and sour, and it was at our concert and I’m talking in run on sentences  I’m going to just go now before I embarrass myself further. Okay.” The brunet quickly turned to go and Derek’s hand without his permission reached out and grabbed his elbow.

“Derek. I’m Derek.” He finally stuttered out quickly letting go as he felt heat flush his whole face in red.

“Right Derek! Tweet me, bye!” And then Stiles was gone leaving Derek to wonder if any of that even happened. But HowlingStilesS... Derek was definitely going to talk to Erica and ask what even twitter was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write faster, and also give me lovely ideas on where to take this story. So go go go.


	7. Nananana Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he didn't get Erica. Most of the time he was sure Erica knew something he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Erica, okay?  
> Okay

 

 

“What’s a twitter?” Derek was sitting with Erica for their weekly lunches. Which the busty blond he sat in front of had demanded after the third time they met.

 It was her first year university and Derek’s first time at his new job, meaning he got all the brunt work. The first time they met he was actually off duty and Erica was screaming outside an apartment building, that “No matter how hard you try to be Adele, you aren’t okay? And I’ll set fire to everything you love if you don’t shut up!” apparently at her upstairs neighbour. She then proceeded to yell down at Derek who was silently judging her from the street below. “If you’re going to just stand there you can offer me some amusement. Stay there I’m coming down.” He stayed.

From there it was your classic forced friendship. When he was working a call dragged him to the same location as where Erica lived, who had by then been texting him (after sneaking her number into his phone) for weeks. After he had checked everything out, Erica was there standing on the street corner, in bunny sleepers and looking beautiful with in only a tank top and sweats and told him. “If you’re done looking after idiots, it’s dinner time.” After the third time she deemed it fate and now every Thursday reserved a standing commitment to his ‘best friend’. Even after a year Derek threatened death on anyone that even thought of telling her he thought of her that way.

“Since when are you interested in social media?” She slurped at her smoothie and smiled at him. His silence easily answering her question. “This is about that boy from that band.”

“Yea.” She had dragged it out of him long ago. It wasn’t hard, she was downright mischievous and would probably one day rule the world.

“Twitter, is basically a live recap of your life. You can post somewhere like a hundred and forty characters about what’s happening to you right now. You can also post pictures and stuff. Celebs use it a lot to talk to fans, or just keep in touch with friends. Here give me your phone I’ll get you the app. Though it’s a little pathetic how you’re panting over some celebrity. Have you seen yourself, if people get past the perma frown and you walk around without a shirt I’m pretty sure you could have anyone you wanted.” Which was sort of true, even though Derek hated admitting it, but something was different this time. “You’re like batman minus, the outfit, the money, and the hero complex. Well you actually kind of have a hero complex considering.”

“So basically none of the stuff that makes him awesome. It’s fine I’d rather be Tony Stark anyway.”

“You’re tainted, why are we friends.” Derek opened his mouth to start to tell her exactly how and why they were friends. “Hypothetical question, I was there. Alright, there  I made you an account, and did the pleasure of following myself and your sisters. Now what’s the name you want to add?”

“HowlingStilesS.” When he finally confided in Erica what he didn’t expect was her bright laughter. He wasn’t completely surprised though, Erica laughed at the craziest things. “After about five minutes and Derek ensuring the waiting staff that she’d be fine he started to worry.

“Erica. Erica!”

“Stilinksi! Stiles Stilinksi! REALLY? Stiles forever attracted to Lydia Martin Stilinski? Of all the attractive pseudo famous small town bands’ lead singers. You would pick, the one that came from my hometown, that went to my high school and was the most awkward kid in my grade. Oh this is great, wonderful even.”

“What wait, Erica you know him?” Derek was reeling. Beacon Hills was Stiles hometown. They could’ve gone to school together, if he had choose Beacon like his Uncle Peter suggested.

“Oh Derek.” The blond shook her head and handed him his phone. “Check out the yearbooks for Beacon Hills High. I’ve got to go meeting some friends who are back in town. Your twitter is all set up. Good luck!” She popped out of her seat and waved at him still vaguely laughing if the shakes in her shoulders were anything to go by.

“Why am I even surprised she left me with the bill.”

* * *

 

“Erica!”

“Stiles, it’s been awhile.” Stiles smiled at the blond woman.

“Only six months! It’s not my fault last time I was back you were busy at school.” He gave her a sweeping hug as soon as he could. “I’m glad I can see you though. I’m pretty sure I’m screwed.”

“Oh what? Finally realized life of as a star turns you into an automatic douche.”

“No! Besides you’re talking about your brother too.”

“He’s adopted.” She shrugs and Stiles laughs at the Avengers reference.

“I’m pretty sure I’m crushing on a fan. Like the likes of Lydia crushing, if not worse.”

“Wow worse than Lydia.” Her eyebrows shot up in shock.

“Yes, do you see my problem? He’s, dark, handsome, completely out of my league, a little bit standoff-ish and can howl better than Scott. Dream man Erica, DREAM MAN. We even call him Sourwolf. I finally found out his name, it’s a little lame considering everything about him, but it suits him. Derek.”

“Huh, interesting.” The girl giggled in a way that made Stiles hair stand on end.

“Erica! What’s interesting? Erica!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments!  
> Here's a little Christmas gift!


	8. Don't Panic- No not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a love hate relationship with Twitter.  
> The band is kind of over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took forever, and it's really short, and it sucks and I'm sorry. But this chapter needed to happen and damnit all.

Twitter is stupid.

Like it’s actually dumb. Yet, everyone has it. His sisters post constantly. Boyd from work has quite a number of followers who like his witty comments concerning some of their silliest cases.

And yet, even though it’s beyond dumb. Derek uses it.

Religiously.

He updates about his job every once and a while. He’ll post reviews on the coffee he gets. Yet he still hasn’t followed Stiles yet. Today though he would do it. Today he would follow Stiles. According to Isaac the drummer who Cora follows she retweeted from him saying that after their vacation they would head back to the studio to record their new album. Derek knew most of the songs were written by Stiles and the guitarist Scott so he was excited to find out anything about the new work.

So he followed.

The most recent tweet was from three days ago.

_Being on the road is fun, but there’s nothing like your own bed and a family to make you breakfast._

Exactly four days after the grocery store accident. It was pretty much radio silence on the page since then. Derek had no idea what he wanted to write or how to go about contacting Stiles without it being weird. So he just didn’t. Which was fine, he had to focus on work since he was hoping to get the weekend of his and Cora’s birthday off for reasons. Reasons that included those special backstage passes he still held on to.

It was a week later when his phone buzzed while he was out jogging. Checking it quickly he saw that Howling! Was back doing concerts but only in California while they finished their album.

_Back to the studio, missing home already. New performance dates though. Ready to put on a show!_

Derek smiled turning on his heel and raced back home. He had tickets to buy.

* * *

 

“You’re dad has been shot, he’s at-“ Stiles was freaking out. He was more than freaking out. He had just gotten a call from the hospital back home. His dad, oh god his dad.

Vaguely he heard someone calling his name, Scott’s maybe? Lydia’s for sure. He sank to the ground as someone took his phone from him.   
  
“I can’t breathe, I can’t.” which was only partially true he knew. But panic attacks never made sense, they were irrational. Brought on by stress, and anxiety

“Stiles stiles, think about something to calm you down. Friends, Family!” Through his panting he looked at Lydia like she was insane. “Okay not family. Just, just breathe with me. Shh’ soft hands gripped his face. “Stiles look at me, just look at me good.” He stopped panting immediately as lips touched his own. When they broke apart Stiles was breathing normally.

“What was that?”

“I read somewhere that holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you, you held your breath.”

“Stiles, the hospital your dad is fine. He got shot –“  
  
“Oh my god SCOTT that’s not fine!” Stiles shot up to standing, wavering slightly, still light headed.

“In the arm, his left bicep he’s fine. He’s being released as we speak.” The breath he was holding released with a relieved sigh.

“Alright! Pack up, recording is done for the day! I’ll tell you when we’ll be back in.” Lydia’s loud and controlled voice broke the tension in the room and everyone started to pack up. The band staying behind with their frenzied lead singer.

Later that evening after a stressful call back home the band was in their L.A home, which they used less than the rent was worth even split so many ways, Stiles stared at their set list and concert dates.

“Are you guys sure?” The strawberry blond manager looked between the band members, her friends. Even with their vacation they were tired. Hell she was tired. It would be nice to go back to having a stable normal life.

“Yea, I’m sure.” Stiles was the first to answer.

“Yea, I want to go back. Something to fall back on you know?” Scott, she knew, was primarily talking about school, he still had dreams of being a vet.

“We’ll leave while we’re still on top, we can call it a Hiatus.” Isaac was overly optimistic, but as Lydia thought about it, it could work.

“We won’t release it yet. But I’ll get working on it just try your best guys. I know you guys still love it out there on stage. So make these final performances as kick ass as possible. Then we can go back and be boring regularly people.”

“Okay then can we have our last concert in Beacon County?” Stiles looked at their manager with hopeful eyes.

“Are you really pulling a ‘started from the bottom’ Stilniski?”

“Can you never quote Drake again Jackson I might actually die.” Isaac deadpanned and the blonds started glaring at each other.

“Whatever it would be nice yea? All our families would come, and our really good fans would show up and we could do an extra long set list if it’s a seated crowd.”

“Someone pinch him he has his dreamy face on.” They all looked at their spacey lead singer with fondness. He would always get that face when he was dreaming, or song writing. Talking to him when he was like that was useless.

“I’ll do it!” Always the best friend Scott readily volunteered and stuck his forefinger and thumb against a fleshy part in Stiles side and pinched. Hard.

“SCOTT!” Lydia smiled quickly escaping the childish fight taking place. Damnit if she didn’t love all of the crazy bastards.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a FoB and P!ATD concert last month and hnnng Brandon Urie's PANTS were so tight god so tight. Then Patrick had the voice of an angel and I wept. Literally all I could do was stare and then this was born. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
